Halo: The Atypes
by Kamikaze189
Summary: A new kind of soldier has been born, the A-type. Designed to aid the Master Chief, these Mjolnir-armor clad warriors seem to be perfect...but are they?
1. Introducing the Atypes

In the middle of a clearing a group of battle scarred Covenant regrouped. The wooded area surrounding them was seemingly filled with hostiles.

"Enemies are upon us." Gantar, the strongest most intelligent Brute said.

An Elite stepped forward, "A-types, Gantar."

Gantar laughed. "A-types! Fool, the prophets created that myth to frighten you and make you more cautious."

The group of Covenant redirected their eyes behind Gantar.

"Oh really?" A human asked rhetorically. Gantar turned and took a blast in the chest from a shotgun. The human was in black Mjolnir armor, but shouldn't, couldn't, be an A-type. Gantar expected his forces to attack, eliminate the human, but instead they scattered about. Grunts screamed wildly while Gantar loaded his Brute Shot, shrugging off the shotgun blast. The human was gone. This was fine for Gantar. He loved hunting humans down anyway. He took one step in the direction the human went when a golden Elite stood in his way.

"That path is suicide. An A-type is at home on the battlefield." The Elite said.

"Imbecile, out of my way." Gantar noticed the energy sword the Elite was weilding, and stole it. Gantar then rammed the Elite ten feet through the air into a tree. Gantar passed the dead Elite and into the woods. It was quiet, but not silent. There were far off sounds of gunfire. A dead Jackal had half its head missing, laid sprawled across the grass. Gantar moved slowly through the woods.

He thought about the qualities the prophets gave the mysterious A-types. Stealthy, moving quickly and quietly. They could wipe out an entire Covenant base without anyone knowing about it. Also blending into their environments to set up perfect ambushes. Strong, killing Hunters and Brutes with their bare hands. Fast, supposedly they could outrun a ghost. Intelligent, going into battle with an entire planet's features memorized. According to the prophets, A-types knew every weakness in the Covenant army.

"This was easier than I thought it would be." Kamikaze, the black armored A-type, said. He sat in a tree above the lead Brute with a Beam Rifle, ready to open its braincase.

"Hang on. I want to teach this one a lesson." DUI, a red armored A-type, stood peering around another tree nearby.

"Our objective is to kill it." Kamikaze said.

"You can kill it when I'm done with it." He said jumping from behind his tree.

"Hey, Brute!" Gantar turned at the voice. A human in red armor, with no weapons he could see, appeared to be challenging him. Gantar grinned.

"Human, you will regret tresspassing. At least for the time I allow you to live."

Gantar fired the Brute Shot, the human ducked, and began its charge. It was fast, dodging his second and third shots. The human stood in front of Gantar, the Brute Shot aimed at its chest.

"Go ahead. It'll hurt you alot more than it'll hurt me." The human said.

"What are y-you?" Gantar asked, stepping backward.

"An A-type."

Gantar screamed, throwing the Brute Shot into the woods. He swung the Energy Sword at the human's throat. It ducked quickly and punched him. Gantar dropped the sword as he fell backward.

DUI grabbed the Energy weapon while it was still in the air.

"You have two options. The first is to get up and fight me, a slow painful death. Or to stay down, and be killed instantly by a sniper."

As DUI predicted, the Brute was back on its feet.

"Bad choice." Kamikaze said, watching the fight through the Beam Rifle.


	2. Gantar's End

The brutes right arm went turcking for the A-types blank visor. The brutes face distorted in rage and pure hatred for his greatest of enemies, but for the red armor clad A-type, the brute could not have gone any slower. What looked like a single movement the A-type shoved the sword in the ground, his right gauntlet released the sword and his left grabbed the brute's right wrist. He turned slightly, and crossed the Brutes right arm across his chest while his right first smashed into the brutes face, then in a smotth motion he placed the right arm just blow the elbow joint. The right arm held above the elbow join, he used his left hand to push the brutes right arm back in the direction it wasn't supposed to go. Hearing the satisfying _crack!_ and the pain-induced scream of the brute he pulled the brute closer while throwing a large knee into the sternum of the covenant bastard. That was that, the Brutes chest gave way due to it's weakened state while inhaling.

Kami laughed slightly, as he saw it all just as slow at DUI. He stood up in the tree and lugged the beam rifle over his shoulder and jumpd down, landed with a loud thud and leaving cratrrs in the ground where his feet touches down. Walking casually, as if there was no danger at all, because there really wasn't, he headed towards his comrade. "Nice job, though, you prolly could have ended it a little quicker, we gotta get to the L.Z. soon." Kami said, frowning a little. DUI put a gauntleted hand and pulled the sword from the ground, fire still burning where the tips touched. DUI nodded "Let's get back to the L.Z., we'll make rendezvous with charlie team, see how things went east side of the facility." DUI said.

Kami pointed the beam rifle with one hand and in less than a second pulled the trigger. A purple beam of plasma bolted from the barrel with little kick in the A-types hand. The beam met with a Hunters face and went right through. The sound of the hunters scream signaled the attack. This clearly the final force, considering Grunts, Jackals, Hunters and Elites charged from around them. Kami the down the beam rifle and picked up the brute shot from the dead brute and charged at them, DUI went the opposite direction.

DUI lunged forward, his arm making a right angle, he threw his arm up and made a clean slice through the thick armor of a Hunter, orange blood decorated the A-types red armor. He spun around, his arm extended making the sword spin with him, slicing a nearby jackal in half. DUI stood up but didn't have time to react when a red armored Elite hit him in the face with the bottom of it's plasma rifle. In his heads up display, he saw his shields were low, and his threat indicator was littered with red dots. He threw the sword with an overhand motion. The sword spun, and not only cut through his current threat, but also two grunts running in the elites aid. DUI grabbed a nearby magnum an elite was using and shot a jackal in the face. Firing as fast as he could while keeping accuracy, he crawled back and felt his hand wrap around a plasma pistol and the pair of pistols made a deadly combination.

Kami spun in a curcle, the blade of the brute shot made a handy tool, especially when the enemy wasn't so fresh or shielded. While spinning he fired one of the granades in the brute shot, it smacked the chest of an Elite, who's opened in a macabre bouquet of bowels. Kami's trigger finger still itched, he pulled the trigger twice more, blasting 5 grunts and a jackal. Kami took a step back, throwing the blade of the brute shot into a backwards thrust, that cause an unshielded-elite in the belly. "I SAVED YOUR ASS!" DUI said. "Oh eat it, cockbite!" Kami said and shot a sword wielding elite that stood behind DUI. "Now we're even!" Kami said.

Dropping his empty pistols, DUI picked up a battle rifle from the ground and began to return fire, the three round bursts eating through the lightly armored grunts and Jackals, the threat indicator showed nothing on the radar. "All clear over here..." Kami said, dropping the brute shot and picking up two plasma rifles. DUI nodded and they ran to the ship incognito. Kami's eyes moved around quickly, he being the better long ranged shot of the two. He prefered the silent techniques of a sniper, stealthily killing everyone, like death touching it's prey.

They sprinted towards the L.Z., looking around until they heard something over their radio, something they didn't like. "THIS IS BRAVO TEAM, BROKEN ARROW! I REPEAT BROKEN ARROW!" The com broke out and they turned west, and they saw what they had never seen before. What the hell were those things, Spartans? what the hell? it couldn't be...the only spartan that was even alive anymore was the chief. They didn't hesitate, they lifted their guns up. Anyone attacking the Marines were to be eliminated, and if they were wearing Mark VI MJOLNIR armor, and were traitors, they'd suffer.


	3. Retreat and the Final Prophet

The Marines soon found themselves being disarmed, the "traitors" moving in such speed they were too hard to hit. Johnson came out of the Pelican, his Battle Rifle hinged on his shoulder. All the marines around him were weaponless, wide-eyed with fear and amazement. Before Johnson could ask what happened, some sort of Spartan dropped from the sky and tore the gun from his hands. The Battle Rifle was taken apart in front of him, then handed back.

"If we wanted to kill you, we would've. We're on your side." The Black armored one said.

Johnson looked him over for a moment, "You heard him."

Johnson then looked pitifully down at his Battle Rifle. "Want me to put that back together for you?" The Black armored one asked.

"Sir! Brutes and Hunters are moving in! Suggest retreat!" A Marine on the perimeter shouted.

"Not yet." Johnson scowled, dropping the useless Battle Rifle and taking out a Magnum, "Let's give 'em hell Marines."

------------

The Master Chief stood absolutely still in the shadows. The final Prophet on High Charity had to be eliminated, remaining undetected was necessary. Some Grunts stood guard nearby, hidden by pillars, set up to ambush him. They tried to remain silent, but the Master Chief could easily hear their chatter.

"Chief, you need to kill only the prophet if possible. The Covenant will fall apart once we kill it. Also, the prophet will likely escape in some other vessel if he hears you're coming." Cortana reminded him, as he reloaded a SMG.

"I wish I had that choice, Cortana." Chief replied, switching over to his Battle Rifle and reloading it too. "But I'll just have to hurry."

"This is bad, Chief." Cortana said. "I recommend pulling out."

"You what?" Chief asked, surprised by Cortana's words.

Cortana made no noise.

"I'm sending you back to Key's ship. You can talk to me from there." He linked Cortana through, and she was gone from his suit.

What was she thinking? Give up while so close to the Covenant prophet? Traitor? No. Impossible.

The Master Chief pushed those thoughts aside, he would need a clear head to deal with the current problem. He stepped out of the shadows.

"Demon!" A high pitched voice squeeled. He shot the grunt in the head. Then the next one, and the next, and so on. None were left. He ran through another door, killed more. Next room, two Elites. Hallway, two Hunters. He must be getting close. More Hunters, he shot them in the back. A tall door with a purple mark on the front. It was unlike any other he had seen. It slid open, and he leveled the BR. Four gold Elites stood with their backs to him, watching a holographic prophet give a speech. He walked up right behind them, silently. Their eyes were shut, heads bowed slightly. He slammed the BR into two spines. One of the others yelled at him, but he smashed its face. The other seemed to think he would be saved by his religion, and it stayed bowed, eyes shut. The rifle butt went through its helmet, skull, and brain.

A teleporter sat behind the hologram. He walked toward it, when four Brute honor guards came through. He hated Brutes.

_Whack!_

One rushed him and slapped him. He clutched the BR, and tried to avoid the next flurry of hits. Bullets rippled through the monster's muscles as the MC fired repeatedly. The other three Brutes stood calmly. They underestimate the Master Chief? The day the Covenant forget to fear the Master Chief, will be the day he dies.

The Chief caught the Brute's chin with the rifle butt. It was dazed and spat out teeth. Before he let it regain composure, he fired into its eye sockets.

Now, as the first Brute cried out in pain on the floor, the others' faces lit up with fear. The commanding one stepped back into the teleporter, nodding to his comrades, "Kill the Demon. I will warn the prophet." And he disappeared. The two Brutes remaining were underarmed for the battle. Four shots from a Brute Shot one carried, and a Carbine the other one obviously didn't know how to operate.

"Both of you, drop your weapons and I will let you live." The Chief said.

The Brutes looked at eachother, and then back at him. They put down their guns.

The Master Chief threw a frag grenade in between them, dove over it, and went through the teleporter as it exploded behind him. The two Brutes survived, washed in relief.


	4. Damn Prophet! & Taking Care of Business

The last Prophet floated in the center of the blank room. The Prophet turned to face the Brute that had just come through the teleporter, interrupting his holy speech.

"Brute! This had better be important!" The Prophet spat.

"The Demon!-" A green figure launched from the teleporter behind the Brute, and killed him with a blow to the back.

The Prophet's eyes narrowed on the Demon, "You know, Demon, I had been expecting you."

The Master Chief switched to his SMG. The Prophet went to the farthest wall from the Chief, grinning.

Doors on the sides of the room lifted slowly. Elites with energy swords and Hunters came pouring out. Master Chief fired, stepping backward, almost walking back into the teleporter. A few Elites fell, but the rest formed a line. It was going to be an execution if he didn't do something, and fast. He threw a frag at the center of the line. A Hunter grunted with satisfaction as it stomped on the grenade. About ten Elites began charging at him, while the Hunters stayed back.

An Elite in front of him did a leap attack with the blade, the Chief stepped out of the way, and another Elite was speared. He snapped the Elite's spine and another two were upon him. He fired into one's skull as it stabbed him, eliminating his shields. That Elite dropped lifeless, the other tried clotheslining him with the blade. He blocked it with the SMG in the last instant and grabbed the sword. He pushed it into the creature's head. It gargled slowly, falling to its knees. He let go of the blade and the Elite's corpse dropped to the ground.

The six remaining Elites were hesitating. He tossed a frag in the middle of them. Two exploded, the other two crashed to the floor. He picked them off with the SMG. The last Elite he killed stood directly in front of the four Hunters. When it fell, it revealed the Hunters charged weaponry.

He rolled. The teleporter took the hits and the beams began to trace along to his position. His last frag. It pushed the Hunters far apart, and he nicked on in the neck with his SMG.

They stopped firing, two charged their guns, the others charged the Master Chief. He jumped over the first Hunter, firing into its neck. It seemed to shrug off the damage. These were the toughest Hunters around, as they should be.

A shield hit him in the back, and he was crushed between the giant bodies of two Hunters. It seemed like forever, until he was released. The Hunter in front of him, that he had just shot, turned around. It swung its shield and threw him through the air.

He landed hard on his back, without his SMG. No gun in this situation meant no survival. He took the BR from its holster and raised it at the Hunter that had just hit him. As he fired, a big blue foot above him kicked the gun from his hands. The foot fell on his chest and pinned him to the ground. He looked up, seeing an upside down Hunter aiming its fully charged fuel rod at him.

The Hunter, obviously, was enjoying the moment and wanted him to feel the horror of an enemy he could not beat. Or could he?

"No." The Prophet said to the Hunter, "I have a use for the Demon."

The Master Chief ignored the conversation that took place after that, he concentrated on reaching an Energy sword just out of reach. The Prophet spoke more, and the foot was removed off his chest. In a flash, he grabbed the sword, spun to his feet and took advantage of a weakness in the Hunter armor. He severed the leg at the knee, where a gap existed. The beast screamed and fell, expelling its cannon at the ceiling.

"Incapacitate it!" The Prophet yelled.

The Chief jumped beside a Hunter and dodged a swing, he cut off the head. The second to last Hunter tried to sneak up on him, it swung from behind. He ducked and thrust the sword forward into its gut. It spewed orange, and dropped to the ground.

He stood up and faced the final Hunter. It remained still, anticipating his attack. He rushed, faked left, and- the large Shield hit his entire body. Hard. He fell to the floor. The Hunter charged its gun, and he couldn't get to his feet. He felt the searing on his chest, and passed out.

The A-types stood guard on the perimeter. The ten marines Johnson had lost during his assault, the A-types easily made up for. They cut down the entire Covenant before the other Marines noticed them. In the distance, was the tower the Brute, Gantar, was supposedly in charge of. The A-types had herded him and his forces away from it so the Marines could eliminate the remaining Covenant and take out the tower, which was intercepting important human information somehow. Of course, Johnson had to delay the mission. Now, as most of the Covenant lay dead or dying, Johnson walked up beside the A-types. He looked through binoculars.

"Good job, Freaks." Johnson said, putting the binoculars down and looking at the A-types. The A-types didn't seem to move at all, just waited for commands, "Or maybe I shouldn't call you guys that... Well, whatever-you-guys-want-to-be-called, let's take care of this tower before more Covies show up."


	5. They finally meet & the Secret weapon is

"Just make sure you guys stay out of our way, and watch out backs...best for you and your men to be incognito..." Kami said, now armed with two SMGs, and a battle rifle. DUI walked around, ordering marines, he was armed with dual magnums and a shotgun, he was happy he had a shotgun, it being his favorites weapon.

Kami simply looked around for a second, surveying for anything that may be standing still or some other way evading the motion tracker. Everything was clear on the motion tracker, just a bunch of yellow dots, signaling friendlies.

"Nothing, look, the LZ's broken, so let's find something useful to do in the tower." DUI said sighing when a marine asked "What are we doing?" With great vehemence DUI Kicked down the door, along iwth the wall holding it in place. Kamikaze took point, the marines stayed in the middle and DUI took their six.

"Chief?" Kamikaze whispered. No answer, that wasn't a good sign. Kamikaze didn't bother repeating himself, with chiefs super sensitive hearing, he should have heard.

"No answer, huh?" DUI asked off the com, Kami shook his head.

------------

The chief grunted, his body emitting a luminescent green, his grunts began to crescendo to cries of pain. What the hell was going on? the chief though, his body numb in intense pain, his muscles taut, his face distorted in pain. He couldn't think of anything to do but try and wiggle out of this aura, this green aura, but nothing worked, nothing.

This feeling of helplessness began to tear at his reserves, now he knew why cortana didnt' wish him to go, he was losing his edge, he was loseing the ability to be an emotionless killing machine, he needed that back, but what emotion was this? Why did his blood boil so hot, he was...angry.

Looking around, he saw the walls bleeding, the room filling up with blood slowly. just so you could tell it was indeed blood. He was getting angrier, the helplessness was getting to him, deep, a stinging pain in his head, he began to struggle, and then, he blacked out.

The armor clad warrior fell to the foor, pretty much unharmed from the whole process. The prophet laughed, as a grunt and a surviving elite walked with the floating prophet to find the key they were looking for, to find what they needed.

The Master Chief was thrown into a prison cell, tossed carelessly by the same two Brutes he had let live hours before. For some reason, they allowed him to keep his armor. The forcefield sealed him inside with one extremely nervous Brute.

He didn't doubt he could've taken the Brute in a normal, healthy, state. The Brute snarled, and waved the other Brute outside the cell away.

"For my friends." The Brute said.

The Master Chief found this a good time for a tactic he didn't use much. When a warrior was angry, they may become more aggressive, to a careless degree.

The Brute and the Master Chief circled inside the claustrophobic space.

"You're friend was clearly useless." The Master Chief didn't even know which Covenant he killed had angered this Brute, "I'll kill you the same."

The Brute showed no signs of rage, or carelessness as it continued the circle, "I would kill you, Demon. But the Prophet will not allow it."

The Master Chief grinned. There was nothing to lose then. He jumped and punched the Brute square in the nose. It landed in a corner, blood from it's nose painted the Chief's fist. The fur-pile charged, the Chief responded by ducking and looping around it. Behind it, he kicked the creature in the spine. The Brute collapsed against the forcefield.

The Master Chief stood above the wincing Brute.

As he placed his armored foot on the Brute's neck, "Demon, let me live."

"Give me a reason."

"Escape?" The Brute asked.

"If you open the cell door, I will let you live." The Master Chief looked out of the cell, making sure nobody or nothing was eavesdropping. He lifted his foot off the Brute, and jumped backwards to avoid any attack the Brute may have planned.

The Brute smiled, "We may be enemies, but we still hold our word to eachother well, don't we?"

The Master Chief said nothing in response.

"I would like you to know my name. I have a feeling you will be hearing it again." The Brute turned and used a device to deactive the forcefield, "My name is Brutus."

"Brutus, open the door now." The Chief demanded.

Brutus continued to slowly open the door, nodding, "I am king of the Brutes. I have power over all of them."

The door finally opened and the Master Chief peered around the corners, all clear on both sides.

Brutus laughed lightly, "I suggest you leave this ship. The Prophet is long gone, and I will be coming back with an army."

The Chief found the Brute talking about the war as if it were a friendly game of chess. "Are there any ships I can use?"

Brutus pointed to the hallway at the end of the tunnel, "That is all the help I shall give you." Master Chief nodded in thanks, "I will look forward to fighting you, Demon."

When the Master Chief disappeared from sight in the hallway, Brutus turned and ran.

------------

The Master Chief found a ship, however, it was occupied. No doubt about it, the Brute had sent him to an ambush. He twisted a Grunt's neck, then took the plasma pistol it carried. The rest of the Covenant inside the ship were alerted now. They came pouring out the bottom ramp. He downed two Grunts, an Elite charged through his fire. He clubbed the Elite in the face, fired and killed two more Grunts.

He noticed the Elite holding some strange object, it was like a black, deactivated, plasma grenade. Before he could finish the Elite, it pinned the grenade to his back. Certain death from a plasma grenade...

His suit went limp and his hud disappeared. The thing had powered down his suit. More Elites came from the ship. At first, when they all lifted him up, he thought they were going to do some sort of ritual with his body. He was wrong.

The Master Chief was thrown into the back of the ship, not even locked up. One Elite had its leg on his chest, just in case. It spoke to him, wiping away the blood from its injured face, "That object pinned to your back, some of our new technology, has many uses. You'll see them shortly."

The Master Chief could see the entire span of the ship from his position on the floor. One Grunt was positioned at the front of the ship, at controls. The rest of the Covenant ran out of the ship. The Master Chief felt the ship lift up. He saw out the cockpit window that they were turning now. Then, the pilot-Grunt specified a location to fly to. The Grunt hopped out of the seat and screamed down the ramp. The ramp raised, and the Chief was alone in the ship. He was able to move again, he noticed. He stood up and ran to the controls. It seemed that his destination was some sort of tower. The ship jerked forward at an unimaginably fast speed. He fell off his feet and flew against the back of the ship.

For now, the Master Chief decided it was better to rest. The Covenant had some complicated tricks up their sleeves.

------------

Kamikaze and DUI located a beam holding up the center of the tower.

Kamikaze, holding the explosives, said, "If we destroy that beam the entire thing will come down."

Johnson looked at all the explosives, "I think we should wait on that one."

Both A-types looked at the ground, clearly dissapointed.

_Boom! _

Both A-types instinctively pinned themselves against the giant pillar for protection, they made roomed for Johnson, who cursed as he lost his hat in the falling rubble.

------------

The Master Chief only saw the planet for a second, the next second he could see the tower he was bound to hit in the ship. Then the deafening noise filled his helmet.

------------

The A-types and Johnson ran from the building, leaving the explosives, which were rigged to explode by command.

The three of them went to the top of a nearby hill to see what or who had fired on them. Johnson fell over, having not sprinted in a very long time, "I'll wait here." He said panting between breaths.

Kamikaze used his suit's built in binoculars to further examine what appeared to be a human ship embedded in the side of the tower.

"Human ship of some kind. It's too mangled to really tell..." A figure crawled from the underside of the ship, they were in green Mjolnir armor, "Holy shit."

DUI zoomed too, "The Master Chief? We weren't supposed to meet up with him so soon. Oh well."

Kamikaze unzoomed and looked at his counter-part, "Is it just me, or is Johnson the only Marine left?"

"Huh, the explosion whiped them out didn't it."

Kamikaze mumbled something about their uselessness, and the A-types laughed. Johnson glared.

"We're going to go meet the Chief. He's never met us." One A-type said to Johnson.

Then the other said, "There's a lot of catching up we have to do."

Johnson put his head against the grassy hill while the A-types walked back toward the tower.

------------

The Master Chief didn't bother wiping off his armor, there was blood, his and the Covenant, and that sticky black plasma grenade which still refused to let go of him or explode. He sighed.

"Hey, MC." A voice called to him. The Master Chief lifted his head at the same time levelling the plasma pistol he had. He was aiming at two Mjolnir armors.

His mind suddenly raced. The possibilities of what these beings were could be endless. He knew who he wanted it to be... his old team...

"No need for that toy." One of them said, laughing. "We're here to help you."

The Master Chief asked, "Who- what are you?"

"We're A-types." The black one answered.

"A-types?"

"We were trained exactly like you- well, not exactly." The black armored one continued.

The other interrupted, "I'm DUI, he's Kamikaze." Kamikaze began to speak, "I'll tell it..." DUI cut him off.

"Ten years ago..." DUI began, "I was just a normal kid. Then of course you know what happened, the traditional, brutal, training after being kidnapped from my family. Then they decided to test a new method of training. So, basically, I was shipped off to a planet of nearly nothing, with the exception of Covenant. I managed to survive by eating Covenant that I hunted down and killed. If you ever have to pick one of their races to eat, choose Grunt. Nice texture."

Kamikaze laughed, "Yeah. I have to agree there. Brutes have too much fat on them."

The Master Chief stared at them.

"I have a different version of the story." Kamikaze said, "I, unlike him, volunteered for the training. I don't know exactly why, but I just hated my family. The military promised I'd never see any of them again. So I was like 'sign me up' and I was on a barren planet with only Covenant."

"After that they gave us our armors."

_They did all that without their armors!? _The Chief couldn't believe this.

"You still awake in there, Chief?" Kamikaze asked.

"Y-yeah."

"You look pretty beat up, and since we finished our mission here, we should get back to orbit." Kamikaze turned, "There's one Marine left from the mess you made landing."

"Good job on that one." DUI laughed and walked off.

------------

The Prophet watched a screen inside his escape pod.

Brutus appeared on the screen, "Sir, I present to you the successful cloning of the Demon and its armor. This day shall forever go down in history. It shall also mark the beginning of a new age for the Covenant."

"What age is that?" The Prophet couldn't help but ask.

"The one where the Demon is dead." Brutus opened a door, and in full white armor, was the Demon's clone.

"Good, but I want more." The Prophet frowned.

"May I ask why?" Brutus asked, his face lowered to the ground in respect.

"They are equals, a clone and the real thing, the real Demon could get lucky. We'd be right where we started."

Brutus watched as the Prophet disappeared from view, and stared at the wall, rethinking the conversation. The Prophet had said he wanted more. Brutus heart skipped a beat as he imagined an army of the Demon clones raining down on the human forces. The Prophet would not be disappointed with him.


End file.
